An organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device) is an electronic element including an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer disposed between the anode and the cathode. When electrons and holes are each injected from the respective electrodes (the anode and the cathode), excitons of a light emitting organic compound are produced in the organic compound layer. When the excitons return to the ground state, the organic electroluminescence device emits light.
Recent advances in the organic electroluminescence device are remarkable to provide the following features, for example. That is, the organic electroluminescence device achieves a high luminance at a low driving voltage, has a variety of emission wavelengths and high-speed responsiveness, and allows a light emitting device to be reduced in thickness and weight.
In addition, the creation of a novel light emitting organic compound serving as a constituent material for the organic electroluminescence device has been vigorously performed so far. This is because in providing a high-performance organic electroluminescence device, the creation of a compound for eliciting the performance is important.
In particular, a light emitting material utilizing luminescence from a triplet excited state (phosphorescence) has been vigorously developed because its luminous efficiency can be made high as compared with that of a light emitting material utilizing luminescence from a singlet excited state (fluorescence). At present, however, the material requires an optical output with additionally high luminance or high conversion efficiency. In addition, the material still involves a large number of problems in terms of durability against, for example, a change over time due to long-term use or a reduction in performance due to an atmospheric gas containing oxygen, moisture, or the like. Further, when it is assumed that the material is applied to a full-color display or the like, the material needs to emit blue, green, or red light having a good color purity. However, it cannot still be considered that a problem concerning the need has been sufficiently solved. It can be said that in particular, a blue phosphorescent light emitting material has plenty of room for improvement from the viewpoints of an improvement in color purity and the stability of the material.
The following compounds Z01 (see NPL 1) and Z02 (see NPL 2) have been proposed as examples of an organic compound that emits phosphorescence.

Here, the compound Z01 and the compound Z02 have the following feature in common. Each of the compounds has a ligand using 2-phenylpyridine as a basic structure. It should be noted that the compound Z01 has a methoxy group as an electron-donating group at the 4-position of the phenyl group. Meanwhile, the compound Z02 has a carbonyl group as an electron-withdrawing group at the 5-position of the phenyl group.